shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
SuperSaturn
SuperSaturn is the femslash ship between Kara and Imra from the Supergirl fandom. Canon Fort Rozz Winn informs the members of the DEO that there is a priestess aboard Fort Rozz that could help them find out about Reign. There’s a problem since Kara had previously thrown the prison into space. Winn says that they found it orbiting a blue star, which is a problem since Kara won’t have her powers. Imra says that men can’t go there since it’s poisonous to them, and won’t allow Kara to go by herself without powers. Kara wouldn’t ask Imra to risk herself, but Imra was offering, not asking. Kara agrees but they still need more help. Kara gathers Livewire and Psi for their mission to Fort Rozz. Imra arrives informing that the Legion ship is ready. The four then head out to Fort Rozz. On the ship, Kara and Imra discuss where the priestess could possibly be. Imra asks about Fort Rozz and Kara confirms that her mother was the one who sent criminals there, so no one there is going to be happy to see her. Imra jokingly calls the four of them the dream team, and they watch Psi and Livewire bicker for a moment before going over to stop them. They arrive at Fort Rozz and prepare to board. They get to the docking port which Kara can’t open since she doesn’t have her super strength. Imra uses her telekinesis to open it and the four go inside. As they search the prison a prisoner gets the jump on them. She threatens Kara for being a member of the house of El and goes to attack her, when Imra throws a prison door at her, and Livewire and Psi hit her with their powers. The prisoner knocks Psi’s head against one of the cells and Livewire away. Imra checks on Psi, who uses her powers on her. Kara calls out to Imra and is able to defeat the prisoner. She makes her way over to a stressed and scared Imra, trying to calm her down. Kara angrily asks why Psi did that. Back on the Legion ship, Kara puts the psychic dampener on Psi’s head, which she is reluctant to do. Kara says that she is either untrustworthy or lost control of her powers, meaning she’s unsafe. Kara goes to check on Imra, since Psi has used her powers on Kara before, but Imra insists that she’s fine. The four go to interrogate the prisoner on where the priestess is and gives she tells them, but only because they’re likely to die when they get there. There is a sudden shift and Imra calls Brainy, but they lose their communication. Fort Rozz is knocked out of orbit by a solar flare and it’s pulling the ship with it. Kara asks what it means, and Imra replies that they’re falling into the star. They can’t get the ship away since the docking port is jammed and are low on time to get away. Kara decides in their limited time they need to find the priestess. She tells Imra to try and re-establish communication with the DEO, while she takes Livewire back into Rozz. She gives her the key to the damper and tells her to free Psi if anyone attacks the ship. Moments Fort Rozz *Livewire believes that Kara should hate Imra, but Kara doesn't blame Imra for being with Mon-El *Kara tells Mon-El that Imra really helped on the mission. Quotes Fanon It's a rare pair in the fandom. Shippers of Karamel and other Mon-El ships were disappointed to find that Mon-El was married when he returned to Supergirl. However, a new ship was born. While still a small pairing, fans who took to the ship quickly noticed how Imra saw Kara as a hero and looked up to her. Some also thought that the future of that Earth would be more inclusive, including sexuality, so Imra would be open to a relationship with Kara. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Kara/Imra tag on FanFiction.Net Navigation